


Летим со мной

by Plum_Pudding



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Инспектор Лестрейд смертельно пьян, а Андерсон так некстати, но так вовремя оказывается в его кабинете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Летим со мной

— Это всё из-за таких как ты, — Лестрейд обличающее тычет пальцем в Андерсона, мнущегося на пороге. — Из-за тебя, из-за придурочной Салли. Из-за всего вашего сраного мозгоёбства! «Ах, наверное, он сам придумывает преступления!» «Ах, он оскорбил меня, кидану-ка ему камнем в спину!»

Лестрейд пьян не в стельку, но в сапог, где эта самая стелька лежит. Стоптанный сапог с измятой по краям стелькой. Андерсон оглядывается через плечо: офис пустует. Ещё бы, кому охота засиживаться на работе допоздна, когда пятничный вечер так игриво подстёгивает разум: «Давай же, проветрись, сходи в паб, своди детей в парк, покорми уток, отдай супружеский долг…» Сам Андерсон долг отдаёт. Только отдаёт он его Салли, а Салли вовсе ему и не жена. Мерзостный Шерлок об этом прекрасно знал, о его связи с сержантом Донован, разумеется, а не о том, что у них с Салли нет одинаковых обручальных колец на пальцах. С его помощью об этом проведали чуть ли не все сопливые постовые в округе. Молоко на губах не обсохло, а туда же – больше сплетен, скандалов, интриг и расследований! Лишь бы кто-то из вышестоящего руководства в этом всём был замешан. Инспектор, будто подслушав мысли Андерсона, машет бутылкой и подзывает его к себе: - Я не кусаюсь, Андерсон, можешь зайти.

Андерсон прикрывает дверь и осторожно подходит к столу. Выпить шеф не предлагает. Да и не хочется пить. На душе погано, будто тысяча крошечных Шерлоков отплясывает там свой огненный танец с мечами и факелами.

— Вот насчёт тебя, — Лестрейд вновь наставляет указательный палец на Андерсона, — он не ошибался. Он вообще не ошибался.

— Зато вы с ним промахнулись, — обиженно говорит Андерсон, не поднимая на инспектора глаз. — Вон он как вас обставил.

Лестрейд хихикает, будто Андерсон что-то смешное ляпнул не подумав.  
— Как он там про тебя однажды заявил? Вся улица от тебя тупеет? АйКью у всех снижается? — Лестрейд вновь хихикает. — Эй, Андерсон, неужели тебя это задевает? Тебе же радоваться нужно — теперь ваш с Донован фрик сдох, никто не будет отпускать в твой адрес сомнительных комплиментов.

— Я и радуюсь, — тоскливо отвечает Андерсон, поглядывая на часы. И за каким чёртом он потащился в кабинет к начальству? «Выслужиться захотел, — шипит совесть. — Вот и терпи. — И почти ласково добавляет: — Ублюдок».

— Ублюдок, — внезапно повторяет Лестрейд, и Андерсон прикусывает язык — вслух сказал, не про себя. — Хочешь? — кивает Лестрейд на пустой стакан, заляпанный жирными отпечатками. «Кебаб, — предполагает Андерсон. — Не зря ж он Салли за едой отправлял».

— Не старайся, — Лестрейд брезгливо кривит губы. — Оставь дедукцию покойному Шерлоку, довольствуйся одной своей извилиной.

Андерсон покрывается бордовыми пятнами. «Злой румянец», — так называет это физиологическое явление андерсоновского организма сержант Донован. Только Салли его и видит: Андерсон подолгу не может кончить, сопит от напряжения и выходит из себя. Но не из неё. Потерпит, сучка.

— Вы меня оскорбляете.

— Чудеса сообразительности, Андерсон, — согласно кивает инспектор. — Иди и напиши на меня многостраничную жалобу. Бумагу можешь прихватить с моего стола. И ручку тоже. А ещё лучше на компьютере напечатай, там хоть ошибок меньше наляпаешь.

— Вы себе слишком много позволяете, — сжимает кулаки Андерсон. Будь здесь Салли, Андерсон бы даже думать не стал: грубо провёл ладонью между ног и засадил так, что искры из глаз. Довести до бешенства, а потом изгибаться кошкой и сосать член с офигительным причмокиванием как раз в её духе. Но не в духе Лестрейда. И Лестрейд словно не слышит того, что говорит ему Андерсон. Откидывает голову назад, вдыхает через нос и выдыхает через рот.

— Это ж, блядь, из-за тебя, — наконец говорит он и грубым движением придвигает пойло к андерсоновскому краю стола. Возвращается к изначальной теме. Только теперь в его крови ещё больше алкоголя. «Может, и правда жалобу на него накатать?» — размышляет Андерсон и машинально крутит верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. После отпивает из стакана и морщится: шотландский виски, отдающий древесным дымом, да на голодный желудок? Изжога, язва и гастрит весело смеются и уносятся вместе с выпитым по пищеводу. Эдакие американские горки для болезней половины населения планеты.

— Слушай, — вдруг подаёт голос замолкший было Лестрейд. — А давай ты мне отсосёшь, Андерсон. Прибавки к зарплате не будет, но вдруг тебя заметят более главные чины в полиции?

— Вы смертельно пьяны, — с отвращением отвечает Андерсон на нелепое и возмутительное предложение шефа.

— А Шерлок смертельно мёртв, — неестественно громко хохочет Лестрейд. И до Андерсона доходит, что у инспектора истерика. Банальная бабская истерика, какие самому Андерсону закатывает жена.

— Давайте я вызову вам такси, — Андерсон тянется к телефону, но рука Лестрейда перехватывает его запястье.

— Хера лысого ты мне вызовешь, — почему-то шёпотом говорит инспектор и, отдёрнув ладонь, встаёт. Андерсон, так и замерший над телефоном, следит за его действиями. Инспектор открывает окно настежь, забирается с ногами на подоконник и оборачивается, чтобы увидеть реакцию подчинённого: — Спаси меня, Андерсон! Твой поддатый шеф хочет поиграть в консультирующего детектива и разбросать мозги по тротуару.

Андерсон подбегает к Лестрейду, обхватывает того за талию, тянет с окна на пол, падает вместе с ним, распластываясь под грузом его тела.

— Ха, — говорит инспектор, поднимаясь и отряхивая пыль с пиджака. — Попался. — У инспектора жестокие глаза и сильный удар. И едва успевший встать с коврового покрытия Андерсон получает удар в челюсть. Задевая головой стул, Андерсон успевает подумать, что хорошо, что хоть не приложился виском о край стола.

— Слизняк, — шипит Лестрейд, стягивая с Андерсона брюки, хватая своей ручищей его за задницу, сминая бельё (а ведь трусы ему гладила вчера Салли). Сухие пальцы инспектора рвут Андерсона буквально на части. Эффект бумеранга, думает Андерсон, не далее как в прошлые выходные оприходовавший сержанта Донована таким же образом. Только у них с Салли смазка была, а сейчас её нет, и поэтому больно так, словно ему кол загоняют. «И ведь загонят», — холодеет от страха Андерсон. И одновременно с этим чувствует, как пот бежит по шее.

— Шерлока педиком называл, а сам на кого похож? — пинает инспектор подчинённого под рёбра. Андерсон сворачивается в позу креветки, пока перед мысленным взором проносятся картинки из всяких гадких фильмов про педерастов, а в ушах звенят рассказы полицейских, которые делали облавы на педиковские клубы.

— Давай, Андерсон, работай, — дёргает молнию на джинсах Лестрейд. Андерсон округлившимися от ужаса глазами смотрит на член инспектора. – Видишь, он ещё даже не стоит. Потому при взгляде на такую мразь, как ты, у любого хер подниматься не захочет.

«Закрой глаза и думай о родине», — вспоминается Андерсону бородатый анекдот. Зажмурившись, Андерсон подползает на коленях к Лестрейду и, тыкаясь, словно слепой котёнок, в горячее от выпитого алкоголя тело инспектора, на ощупь находит то, что обычно берёт за щеку его собственная жена или Салли. Мускусный запах, вяжущий вкус... «Из чего же сделан наш инспектор?» Андерсон проводит языком по головке, слизывая противную капельку, помогает себе рукой, чувствуя, как член инспектора с каждым движением наливается кровью.

— Разворачивайся, — командные нотки у шефа небось и в кровати с женой не исчезают. Ей он, наверное, точно таким же тоном отдаёт чёткие приказы: «Ниже, сильнее, быстрее». «Выше», — подсказывает ненужное слово совесть, а Лестрейд быстрыми движениями оглаживает бёдра Андерсона. И сразу же отходит от стоящего на четвереньках подчинённого.

— Ну и задница у тебя, — брезгливо говорит инспектор, ища что-то на столе среди кучи папок и бумаг. Андерсон догадывается об этом по характерному шуму и шелесту. — Ты бы хоть в зал иногда ходил.

В зал! Да было бы время, тогда да, тогда бы ходил. Может быть, даже забыл дорогу к Салли. Или она забыла бы дорогу к дому Андерсона, который проводит сейчас языком по верхней губе и думает о том, что если захотеть, то можно огреть Лестрейда чем-нибудь по башке или просто напасть, скрутить его и избивать до таких кровоподтёков, что любой тюремный надзиратель после обзавидуется. Если захотеть. Но делать этого Андерсону не хочется, быть в роли жертвы Андерсону нравится. По крайней мере, терпел же он грёбаного фрика. Но это хоть было не так унизительно. Однажды Салли предложила Андерсону поиграть в консультирующего детектива с инициалами ШХ: Господи, как же она в ту ночь стонала и орала, пока он загонял в неё скользкий член! Словно в её присутствии топили котят десятками и сотнями. Андерсон даже чуть было не придушил Салли её же шарфиком — приревновал. Но вместо этого просто влепил оплеуху, тут же получив меткий удар в коленную чашечку.

— Мне даже трахать тебя неохота, — внезапно раздаётся над ухом Андерсона. — Ты такой ничтожный.

— По сравнению с этим вашим Шерлоком? — язвительно интересуется Андерсон, хотя в его положении стоило бы скулить и просить о пощаде. Анальная кара неминуема, так что терять Андерсону нечего. Разве что ещё одно ребро.

Лестрейд не отвечает, но, судя по звукам, продолжает вливать в себя алкоголь, который уже частично заменил ему кровь. Эритроциты и лейкоциты сплелись в объятьях на картинке в больнице, а у инспектора Лестрейда эти маленькие штуковины устроили потрахушки, пригласив к себе убойную дозу пойла. Менаж а труа, это Салли так эту ерунду называет, это по-французски, да и звучит слишком уж развратно. У французов вообще всё произносится так, словно это приглашение «на потрахаться». На самом деле, как считает Андерсон, херня это всё, этот менаж а труа. Трахаться нужно и можно вдвоём. Или хотя бы дрочить в одиночестве.

— В особенности по сравнению с ним, — наконец-то подаёт голос Лестрейд и больно щипет Андерсона за правую ягодицу. А после обхватывает член подчинённого и принимается изображать из себя чуть ли не лучшего друга, хотя у Андерсона таких друзей, который за гениталии хватали, никогда и не было. Поздно их сейчас заводить, да и не пидор он вовсе. Андерсон тихонько поскуливает, пока Лестрейд крепче сплетает пальцы на его члене, проводя по стволу взад и вперёд, прикасается свободной рукой к яичкам, подбрасывая их легонько на ладони, словно это шарики Марблс. А кончает Андерсон внезапно — когда инспектор с силой проталкивает два пальца ему в анус. Удивительно, но Андерсон даже не успевает заметить, куда исчезла вторая рука инспектора и сколько их у него всего. Сперма летит на ковёр, сам Андерсон подаётся вперёд, словно стремится поймать её в сачок как необычайно редкий вид бабочки. Лестрейд вытирает руки о брюки Андерсона — каждый палец поочерёдно. Андерсон, восстанавливающий дыхание, придумывает текст своей докладной.

— Ты размазня, Андерсон, — инспектор присаживается на край стола и разочарованно, как ребёнок, которому вместо машинки на радиоуправлении подарили игрушечного хомяка, смотрит на подчинённого. А глаза, как успевает заметить Андерсон, у Лестрейда всё ещё жестокие. И очень пьяные. — И сегодня у меня для тебя спецпредложение.

Лестрейд подходит к двери кабинета и запирает её. «Матерь Божья! — мысленно восклицает Андерсон, суетливо натягивающий на тощие волосатые ноги трусы сразу вместе с брюками. — Ведь сюда мог войти кто угодно!»

— У нас сегодня выход через окно, — радостно произносит Лестрейд и потирает руки. — Приведи себя в порядок, будь добр.

— Простите? — непонимающе блеет Андерсон и пытается застегнуть брюки на пуговицу рубашки.

— Через окно, — довольно улыбаясь, инспектор кивает на аквариумный мир вечернего Лондона. — Я словно постиг дзен, Андерсон. Или какую-нибудь ещё подобную херню. Шерлок ушёл, должен уйти ещё и ты, чтобы отсутствующее в окружающем мире равновесие вернулось на своё место. Ты никчёмен и откровенно глуп. Да и член у тебя — как у восьмилетки на уроке физкультуры в бассейне.

— Вот подобной глупости я делать не стану! — орёт Андерсон. — Не дождётесь! Да вы же больной, Лестрейд! По вам психушка рыдает! Как рыдала она и по вашему обожаемому Шерлоку!

— Летим со мной, — хихикает Лестрейд и тянет к Андерсону руку, подходя ближе. Андерсон, словно только сейчас вспомнивший о том, что он служит в полиции, замахивается на Лестрейда. И даже попадает, рассекая тому бровь. Лестрейд удивлённо моргает и проводит подушечкой указательного пальца по верхнему веку, куда падают рубиновые капельки пьяных эритроцитов.

— Летим, — вновь говорит он, успевая плеснуть себе в лицо остатками скотча из стакана. «Дезинфекция», — решает Андерсон. Сильные руки хватают его за воротник и подтаскивают к оконному проёму. «Выдаст за самоубийство», — прикидывает в уме Андерсон, чей мозг становится настолько очищенным от лишней шелухи скучных дней, что можно хоть сейчас поступать на физика-ядерщика. «Да он почти меня изнасиловал», — думает Андерсон, упираясь и цепляясь ногами за подоконник. «Салли непременно будет рыдать», — беспокоится о любовнице Андерсон в ту минуту, когда Лестрейд бьёт его по сухожилиям под коленками. «Всё из-за блядского фрика с его пидорским шарфиком и мудацким пальто!» — пресловутый злой румянец расцветает на шее и крыльях носа Андерсона, падающего вниз легко и непринуждённо. Самое главное, что быстро. И хруст костей почти не слышен — из ближайшего паба доносится групповое подвывание хиту Кайли Миноуг. А череп проламывается и вовсе тихо – будто треснул арбуз.

Инспектор Лестрейд разглядывает мёртвую кучу хлама по фамилии Андерсон. Инспектор Лестрейд салютует стаканом покойному Шерлоку. Инспектор Лестрейд постигает дзен.


End file.
